ALL I NEED
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Segundo songfic presentado y ganador de el evento OCTUBRE, MES DEL SONGFIC en Le Chateau de Candy Candy


Diciembre 31, 1917

No basta, ya nada basta... tantos años sabiendo que tú, el amor de mi vida jamás podrás ser mía, tantos lontanos recuerdos aglomerados; ya no bastan para mantenerme en la realidad. Una vez más se han convertido en el arma de doble filo que me invita a dejarme llevar, en la cadena cruel que me ata a la bóveda de mi propia falsedad.

Una vez más siento el pesó de haber permitido que mi honor como caballero me arrebatara lo más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida, permití que ese mismo honor me doblegara ante los caprichos de una egoísta mujer, me permití ser su esclavo, ser el estúpido bastardo que complacería todas y cada una de sus exigencias.

Pero al menos, antes de rendirme a esa que se había convertido en mi obligación, antes de aceptar sus exigencias; pude ser tan débil como quise, pude permitirme el llorar mi perdida, pude ahogarme en alcohol hasta perder la conciencia, hasta llegar al punto de vagar en una carpa teatral que resultaba igual de insulsa como en ese entonces lo era yo...

Fuiste precisamente tu; todo lo que necesite, fue un sueño, parte de los más preciados, el que se presentó frente a mí, fue el fantasma de tu ilusión la que me rescato de aquélla sucia cloaca, de aquel obscuro mundanal en que había transformado mi vana vida; fue eso, sólo eso pudo alentarme para volver a salir adelante, para intentar hacer de mi corazón un lugar mejor, para intentar recuperar la confianza que antes tenía en mí mismo.

Esa visión fue el reconfortante abrazó que me hizo desaparecer toda la agonía que entonces sentía; fue esa visión la que me hizo abrir mi corazón y mostrarlo sin temor, fue ese el momento en que volví a abrir la puerta a mi verdadero espíritu y quise intentar el volver a vibrar con este, al ritmo que me lo permitiera mi vocación. En ese entonces fuiste tú, mi bella musa; quien sin saberlo, quien sin estar físicamente ahí, sanaste mis heridas y me diste una razón para volver a creer en mí, para dejar de destruirme, para intentar volver a vivir, para creer que a pesar de todo lo malo, en el fondo siempreestarías tu a pesar de que sabía que no, quizá jamás fue algo real.

Ahora siento que estoy muriendo por retener, por mantener, por atrapar mi respiración y absurdamente me preguntó; cual es la razón? por qué nunca aprendo? Lo perdí todo con tu partida y ahora lo vuelto a perder, eso es lo que soy; un fracasado que sólo vive el día a día intentando mantener la confianza en mí mismo. Aunque la verdad es que; quisiera intentar transformar todo aquello que hay a mi alrededor, todo este obscuro entorno, este sádico destino que sigue empeñado en arrebatármelo todo y me obliga a preguntarme; aún podrías ver mi corazón?

Estoy seguro de que así sería, estoy seguro de que lo llenarías por completo con la luminosidad de tu ser, de tu espíritu lleno de vida. Si, tú y sólo tu podrías lograrlo; eso e incluso también podrías hacer que también yo lo notara.

No sabes lo que daría por un sólo abrazó tuyo, unabrazo con el que toda está agonía desaparecería al sentir el abrigo de tu protección, de tu corazón, de aquel noblesentimiento del cual algún día fui poseedor.

Ahora, en esta dura prueba por la que estoy pasando, tu recuerdo me asecha, me destruye una vez más, me hace flaquear ante la debilidad física, ante la debilidad de mi propia vida, de mi espíritu que ya no es tan fuerte como solía ser. Esto ha sido tan devastador que me cuesta tanto el poder mantenerme en pie.

Una vez más en mi silencio suplico por tu presencia, por tu ayuda, porque me brindes un poco de esperanza, un poco de ilusión, dame algo en lo que pueda creer; eres todo lo que necesito. No permitas que siga destrozándome, lo único que pido es un poco de tu apoyo, de tu entereza para volver a hacer de mi corazón un lugar mejor del que es ahora.

Ahora más que nunca y desde el fondo de mi alma y corazón.

TerruceG. Grandchester

Gripe española. Los médicos dicen que las investigaciones siguen avanzando y han tenido éxito en algunos casos e incluso se ha logrado desarrollar una vacuna; pero yo llevo aquí meses, recluido en este aburrido hospital, esperando a que los médicos logren algún avance en mi salud, a que me den alguna esperanza de mejoría, de que quizá pronto me recuperare y podre salir de aquí o de que al menos me cambien a otra área en donde no haya otros igual o más enfermeros que yo.

Cuarentena, odio está maldita cuarentena, odio la soledad de estas frías y plásticas paredes, aborrezco estar sólo, rodeado de médicos y enfermeras e incluso el sólo poder ver a mi madre tras la fría distancia que nos permite ese cristal que la protege de contraer este maldito virus, está nefasta epidemia, sólo puedo comunicarme con ella atravez de esa ventana.

Gripe española, así es como le llaman los pocos diarios que he logrado leer, el virus llegó gracias a algunos de los militares que estuvieron en la guerra, he leído que tiene ese nombre por ser precisamente en España en donde se ha difundido más el tema, aunque en realidad no es proveniente de ahí. Se dio a conocer así, sólo gracias a que es un país neutral a los conflictos europeos, pero se ha visto igual de devastado que el resto del mundo.

Mi espíritu ya no puede soportar, cada vez me siento más y más débil; cuando escribí esa carta tenía la esperanza de que al menos se compadeciera de mí, de recibir alguna respuesta e incluso si la vida me permitiera un último deseo, de verme reflejado es sus verdes pupilas, de tener una última sonrisa suya, de tener un último y esperanzador recuerdo; pero han pasado semanas, casi dos meses sin respuesta, dos meses en los que la soledad me hace agonizar más y más.

Hace sólo un par de días atrás escuche a los médicos diciendo, más bien murmurando que no tengo salvación, que las posibilidades de recuperación son nulas y que no entienden cómo es posible el que aún siga con vida. Pero eso es porque yo lo único que espero es volver a verle una vez más... por favor mi tarzan con pecas, por favor; escucha mi silenciosa súplica, escucha el rogar de mi espíritu, escucha a mi corazón que te llama clamante por tu presencia. Una carta, una línea, un simple "hola"; eso es todo lo que espero, eso es todo lo que necesito, eso es todo lo que sé que no merezco y eso es todo lo que después de tanto tiempo, estoy seguro que no obtendré.

Febrero 27, 1918

Querido Terry:

Mi vida no ha resultado como la planee, mi vida desde esa caminata bajo la nieve ha sido solitaria hasta cierto punto. Trate de seguir un camino al lado de Albert, pero simplemente no funciono; sus tantos compromisos resultaron ser un gran obstáculo y al final, me veo sola otra vez.

Hace algunos meses leí en algún periódico que habías enfermado, espero que te recuperes pronto o quizá ya estás mucho mejor. Te pido una disculpa por haber demorado tanto mi respuesta, la verdad es que no sabía que escribir; que te podía contar? que trabajo de sol a sol? que aún atendemos algunos heridos de guerra? que la epidemia ha devastado la ciudad? que incluso algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo han caído enfermos gracias a está?

No quería molestarte con mis problemas y es que además de todo, al inicio no entendí tus palabras, quizá sigo sin entenderlas. Es una hermosa carta, no creas que no la aprecie, tus palabras son bellísimas, sin embargo al mismo tiempo están llenas de soledad, tristeza y falta de fe.

Ese no eres tú! ese no esel chico arrogante, aquel rebelde del colegio que hace mucho conocí. Y espero que estas líneas, aunque escasas, te ayuden a recuperar los ánimos y créeme, sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, no puede ser peor de lo ahora estoy viviendo y aun así: yo no pierdo la esperanza, trato de no dejarme vencer, trato de convencerme de que pronto habrá un mañana, un día en él pueda volver a trepar los árboles o correr por el bosque y quizá, si Dios me lo permite, volver a verte una vez más.

Espero que estaslíneas te sirvan de apoyo, confía Terry, confía en que siempre hay un mañana, un nuevo respirar, una nueva puerta que se abre para darnos paso a un nuevo porvenir, a una nueva ilusión y créeme cuando te digo que si pudiera, correría a verte, a abrazarte y por qué no? a darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Me despido de ti afirmándote que ahora, en estos difíciles momentos; eres todo lo que necesito, gracias a tu hermosa carta fue que toda la agonía de la cual era presa desapareció, cada vez que la leo imagino que estas a mi lado y que me sujetas en tu abrazó, sé que no podrías destrozarme más de lo que estoy y eso, esa simple ilusión es todo lo que necesito para al igual que tú, hacer de mi corazón un mejor lugar, un lugar para ti.

Has vuelto a abrir en mí, la puerta a la esperanza; por favor, no la dejes cerrar, no permitas que nuevamente me llene de obscuridad. No ahora que estoy al borde de un abismo, un abismo que quisiera poder dejar ir, un abismo del cual quisiera apartarme.

Gracias Terry, a pesar de que en tu misiva no incluyes mi nombre, tu gesto ha sido lo más lindo que he recibido, que me ha sucedido en esta negrura; gracias por salvarme de este profundo temor, gracias por permitirme el volver a soñar con algo que sé, quizá no es real.

Contigo ahora y siempre.

Candice White

Gripe española, en el hospital también la llamábamos influenza; todo el personal de Lakewood ha sido vacunado para no contagiarse. Albert parece estar más preocupado que nunca, aunque trato de lucir estable, el insiste constantemente en convencerme para que me deje atender en el hospital, pero la verdad es que no quiero; mis días están contados y se perfectamente lo que me esperaría ahí: aislamiento. Prefiero esto, prefiero el poder salir unos minutos al día y sentarme bajo la sombra de algún árbol, pasear entre los rosales aún en capullo y respirar la suave brisa de la mañana.

Está mañana cuando Albert se llevó mi carta, me preguntó si añadí algo sobre mi estado, pero no lo hice; no quise preocuparlo más, no quiero arriesgarlo a que venga, a que sufra a mi lado e incluso a que quizá se contagie de esta terrible enfermedad; para que atormentarle con mis problemas? para qué? si él está claramente pasando por algo terrible, para qué? si yo sé que pronto todo terminara para mí...

Prefiero morir así, prefiero morir aquí, entre las dulce Candy que quizá logre volver a ver florecer una vez más, entre estás abrigadoras paredes que guardan tantos recuerdos, entre mis pocas pertenencias y ahora, con la ilusión de que él aún guarda amor por mí, en su corazón; de que quizá, algún día, ya sea en este mundo o en el otro, podre volver a estar con el...

Han sido dos semanas, dos semanas desde que le envié mi respuesta. Me habría encantado el poder ver las rosas florecer, sentarme bajo mi árbol y aspirar el ahora a hierba y tierra mojada; pero llevó días en que ya no puedo levantarme más, días en que mi alma agoniza al saber que ya podre disfrutarlo de nuevo, la soledad es más fuerte que nunca y mi dormitorio se ha convertido en mi cercano lecho de muerte. Albert, Archie y Annie no deben tardar en llegar, quisiera poder recibirlos con una sonrisa... sin embargo, ya no me encontraran. Sólo necesito esto para estar tranquila, su carta, el lejano abrazó que me envía en este trozo de papel, eso es todo lo que necesito para poder descansar... adiós Terry, tu ilusión fue lo único que ilumino en estos obscuros días, es lo único que me acompaña en este próximo futuro camino del que ya no regresare.

Adiós mi querido y tierno rebelde. Adiós mi aún amado Terry...

Dos semanas... sólo pasaron otras dos semanas y al fin, un poco de felicidad... ella me respondió, ella dice que aún guarda amor y una ilusión por mí, e incluso si pudiera, vendría a visitarme... pero también está sufriendo; no se lo que le sucede, sin embargo, quisiera poder apoyarla, solo espero que viva una vida llena de alegrías y siempre guarde mi recuerdo en algún lugar especial de su corazón. Como quisiera poder estar a su lado, sobre todo ahora, cuando mi final está tan cerca, cuando la respiración se hace cada vez más y más pesada, cuando las fuerzas se me acaban, cuando la vida se me va de entre las manos... Muchas gracias Candy, en este trozo de papel me has dado todo que necesito para al fin poder descansar, tu nombre será mi último aliento, mi despedida, hasta que quizá algún día, en otro mundo o en otra vida, nos volvamos a encontrar... Adiós mi bella señorita pecas, mi traviesa trepadora de árboles, mi tarzan con pecas... adiós mi amada Candy...

* * *

><p>CANCION: All I need<p>

ARTISTA: Within Temptation

De verdad, me disculpo con todas mis lectoras de _**Que sople el viento**_ la verdad es que he estado tan ocupada, que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para escribir nada… incluso la otra historia que había prometido, está a la mitad… He tenido algunos problemas familiares que me han imposibilitado para seguir, pero debo admitir que extraño mucho la historia… eso sin contar que lo que sigue está muy, pero muy interesante (o el menos eso creo yo)…

Les envió mi más sincera disculpa y espero disfruten de este songfic, con el cual gane el primer lugar de Octubre, Mes del Songfic en Le Chateau. Y prometo que en cuanto me sea posible, dedicare todo mi tiempo libre para seguir con mi historia principal! =D Les deseo unas felices fiestas y un muy prospero año nuevo!

Besos y abrazos a todas (os)!

Monse - 4tardecer


End file.
